tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Lancer
Ruby Lancer is a Lancer from the Team Ruby of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate/ Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Oya, or Iansã, is an orisha from the winds and storms of Candomblé culture. Orixá is a term related to creation spirits that guide man to prosperity, something like gods. Oya is an Orixá that represents the storms, being described as a strong, fearless, charming, confident woman with very intense feelings, being the Queen of the Niger River, and having her image normally associated with Saint Barbara, being also called "mother of nine". According to her legend, Oya was the daughter of Olofin, a god, having two sisters: Yemaia, the oldest, and Oshun, the middle. Although poor, they were very happy, and had a good relationship, full of love and trust. One day, her tribe was invaded by an enemy tribe, who kidnapped Oya, which cannot be heard by her father and sisters. Oshun tried to save his daughter, thus gathering copper coins to make a trade with this tribe, giving the coins, and getting his daughter back. The chief of the tribe fell in love with Oshun, and recognizing Oshun's poverty, increased the price of the exchange, which caused Oshun to fall to his knees, begging the chief to return his daughter. The chief of the tribe asked the virginity of one of her daughters in return for giving her back, so the deal was made, and on returning home, Oya is moved by the attitude of her sister accepting the deal, never forgetting it. Also considered an incomparable warrior by the Orishas, she is closely related to the god Iku, the god of death, being referred to with a violent but loving character. She is called "the mother of nine" because of the Nine tributaries of the Niger River, the river of which she is the queen. She is also a great warrior, where she fought the Ogun and Shano deities in several battles, and her number is 9, due to a phenomenon of religious syncretism, where she is compared to the Virgin of La Candelaria, the Patron Saint of the Canary Islands and Saint Teresa. Appearance Oya is a very tall, dark-skinned woman, unlike her sisters and her father, who have darker skin. She has a body with remarkable muscles, especially in her abdomen and arms, something that creates an impression of being the strong woman she is. She wears a copper belt encrusted with precious stones, symbolizing the wealth of her people, whose belt also protects her groin, and around it a long red tunic covering the front and back of her legs, having both sides open. On her legs she wears a red band on her left femur, a copper knee brace on her left knee, and on both heels a simple copper bracelet with both feet completely bare. On her chest she wears a long cloth that wraps around her large breasts, having pieces of copper armor on top of them, wearing a huge shoulder pad on her right shoulder, having a rhinoceros head shape with two large horns, These workers have reinforcement complements extending to the end of her forearm, having in her wrists three copper bracelets, and a total of 9 rings on her fingers, except the right middle finger, and in both arms. her hands, as well as her feet, she has all her nails painted black, having also on her feet 9 rings, except the left toe. Around her neck she has a bracelet slightly larger than the others, and her eyes are one color each, the right one red, the left purple. She has a very beautiful face, giving the impression of being in her early twenties, very young and healthy. She has black tattoos all over her left arm, reaching some of her upper jaw, and reaching some of her lower femur. Her hair is long, falling with two strands across her shoulders, and the rest down to waist height, having a completely black color, and a little goose bumps, but very beautiful, and finally, she has a copper crown on her forehead, which runs across the back of the head over the hair, but with the front strands running over it, having the center of the forehead without any bangs. She has a thick, imposing voice that carries a tone of calm and warmth. Finally, she carries a gadget, which is a hand-held scythe used in agriculture to prune wheat, with its lamina made of copper, and the handle made of leather, with some designs in its blade, and prescient stones in the handle. Personality She is a very intense woman, that is the word that defines her. When she feels love, it is a lot of love; when she is afraid, it is very afraid; when she is angry, it is very angry. In fact she is a very energetic and intense woman, speaking a lot with a calm but expressive tone of voice, having many facial expressions and varying tones of voice, something that makes her a very sentimental woman visually. Although she is very intimate when she is angry, she is a very good woman, having as main feeling a motherly love for humans, considering them as her own children, something more towards the sense of duty and image, always being very kind. and joking with his allies, considering the other deities to be his brothers and sisters, watching over his allies, and feeling remorse for his enemies, recognizing that there is no choice but to fight, but always with great respect for them. Due to her height, she often jokes with Ruby Saber, regarding him as her "little brother," making fun of him and laughing at his reactions, but she does it more as a loving, friendly feeling, nothing she does to offend. Abilities Ruby Lancer is an extremely strong servant, very balanced in terms of physical combat, combat skill, high luck, and practically infinite mana, thanks to one of her abilities, which transforms the confidence, faith and love that others have. have for her in mana. In addition, it provides a unique fighting style, using a spear and a gadget, one in each hand, having a very fast, lethal and even stylish fighting style. Her remarkably muscular body gives the impression of being very strong, something that is confirmed by seeing her fighting unarmed, where she shows a knowledge of amazing hand-to-hand combat techniques, as well as having great instincts and reflexes, piercing her height, which in normal cases, it would be a little disruptive to mobility. It also has the ability to control winds and thunderstorms, as well as lightning and thunder, and can imbue weapons with these elements, and travel like lightning, has high magical toughness, and the ability to use even beasts. magic like riding. Passive Skills * Riding - EX * Magic Resistance - A * Independent Action - A * Goddess Essence - EX Skills * Storm Goddess - EX : A unique ability, representing the maximum state of a being that controls the storms. A Skill that acts as an extremely powerful Mana Burst, having the attribute of thunderstorms, allowing the user to become one with their own, changing their body to a composition that resembles thunderstorm or lightning clouds, and can move around. as you wish, as well as imbue any weapon with this energy, which contains powerful concentrations of wind and electricity, capable of creating tornadoes and lightning, using lightning and tornadoes to attack both using a weapon and using their own hands. * Determination of Steel - A+ : A skill possessed by those with enormous determination. Those with this Skill can withstand high speeds and withstand enormous physical and mental pain beyond their own physical endurance. Ruby Lancer has a high rank for this ability, which allows her to fight regardless of the damage to her body, forcing the enemy to get tired and wear out much more than her, using enormous speed to make her attacks even harder powerful. * Thunder Belief - EX : An ability that is directly linked to people's belief in Ruby Lancer, as well as her love for people. This Skill gives a much higher mana cooldown than most servants, where whenever she prays and vows in love and passion for people, she is temporarily supplied with mana, making her never run out of mana in her body. * Charisma - A+ : A skill given to those who have a great charisma, capable of winning the hearts and confidence of many people, giving the ability to lead armies. Ruby Lancer is a very strong and confident woman who is extremely kind and loving, being an incredibly attractive person and easily wins the hearts of people by giving him a lot of love, and receiving a lot of love in return. Noble Phantasm Ruby Lancer has three Noble Phantasms: * Oya Donder (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - A : Ruby Lancer's large spear, made entirely of gold, 3 meters long, whose tip is based on the shape of a halberd, with a crocodile design, with a curly shape on the back, reminiscent of the cause of a serpent, which is the spear that gives it the possibility of being summoned in the Lancer Class. This Spear has the ability to channel its lightning and wind powers, firing powerful electrical blasts, and can be thrown to cause explosions as large as Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. * Ọya-Iyansan (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) '''- A++ : '''Ruby Lancer's main and most powerful Noble Phantasm, bearing the name of "the mother of nine" she owns, symbolizing the nine ascendants of the Niger River. With this Noble Phantasm, she uses her eruexin on any unreasonable animal to gain her confidence and dominance, making her mount. This Noble Phantasm has no animal type restrictions, ranging from a simple insect to a magic beast like a Wyvern, causing the affected being to increase in size, drastically increase his attributes and change his form, being something like a " forced evolution ", gaining around itself a golden armor. The powers of the specific being will always be aimed at lightning and wind, but if the being already has another power, such as a fire dragon, he will retain the old power. The only thing that does not make this Noble Phantasm an EX Rank is due to the difficulty of being, since it is not so simple, being necessary the mastery of being, and can only be used nine times, but still thus, it is a very powerful Noble Phantasm. * Stormagtige Temperament Godin (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) - C : A Noble Phantasm who materializes all her fury and mental storminess, raising all the affections to the highest possible level, losing consciousness for them. It is a Noble Phantasm that can only be activated by itself, always being activated at the moment of greatest emotional intensity in the midst of a critical situation that Ruby Lancer may have. This Noble Phantasm basically brings her Berserker version to the surface, making her completely mad and mad, greatly increasing her strength, speed and stamina, but she can't use any weapon other than to seal her other two Noble Phantasms, though still maintain your physical combat skills. Despite gaining physical attributes, she can't control her feelings, so she can hurt even her allies and people she would never do any harm, being a Noble Phantasm she hates to possess, and unfortunately she can't. decide when to use it. Finally, he also consumes a lot of mana, making his life time not too long, depending on how much mana she had, lasting until she is completely exhausted.